Users seeking information may sometimes reference the world wide web or the Internet. To do so, the user may enter a search query into a search engine and, in response, may receive search results that are relevant to the search query. If the user seeks search results in a particular format, such as, for example, audio or video search results, a user may include one of the words “audio” or “video” in the search query along with words that relate to the content the user seeks.